Breaking the Barrier
by Xelatose
Summary: The Boss has vowed never to love again, not after Johnny's death. But that changes when Shaundi calls her with a surprise.This surprise turns out to be very alive. Includes Jealous Boss/Johnny and Shaundi/Johnny. But mainly the first one. Might be changing rating to M later on.
1. Surprise Surprise

It had been a year since Johnny had died, and all of us were taking it hard still. Including me, the boss.

I hid it, acted like I wasn't affected. After all, I'm the boss. I'm supposed to never blow my composure. Not even when I have the weight of the whole world on my shoulders. And my crew isn't supposed to know when I'm down and depressed, because then they aren't as efficient as they normally are.

And that would not be good.

In fact, we still had some Luchadores and Deckers around. They attempt to attack us and fail at it quite often. It's as if they just appear out of nowhere. Literally.

We killed about ten of them and one of their cars just appears right in front of us.

Like, what the fuck? And then the roadblocks. Passed there a minute ago, come back and they're ALL THERE.

Anyways, moving on. Back to Johnny.

He was a bloody amazing guy. God forbid if you piss him off though. He wouldn't do anything to me though. I'd have him down on the floor and out for the count if he tried.

Good times were had, and I honestly don't regret a single one of them. I remember the day he died. The fact that I couldn't step in and keep him alive was destroying me.

In fact, I would of killed myself if not for me being the vengeful bitch that I am. I wanted to destroy the Syndicate completely and totally.

And I basically did. I tore it apart. It took a while but I did it.

No gang (Except the remaining Luchadores and Deckers)has tried to fuck with us since. No new gang has even shown up. In fact, since I fucked their shit up I've been secluding myself. Just to think.

Only Pierce, Shaundi, Angel, Oleg, and Kinzie know where I am. And the last three only figured out since Shaundi can't keep her mouth shut.

And since Kinzie traced me. Oh look at me, off topic again. Anyways, I've been living secluded so I finally have the time to mourn. I'm slowly getting better, at least I hoped I was. At the moment, I was thinking about how I was going to find the remaining Deckers and Luchadores and beat them into the ground. In other words, stop them for good.

My thoughts were interrupted right as I got a good plan by a phone call from Shaundi.

"Hey, can you come to the HQ?" She asked bluntly, not bothering to say hello. I blinked and thought for a moment. Was it worth it?

It was.

"Uh, sure… I'll ride around town for a bit though and then I'll be there." I said and hung up, punching the wall. Why did I agree? I groaned and I then got a text from Shaundi stating I hung up prematurely and that she had a surprise.

You know, the last surprise she had for me nearly killed me. Three months ago. She decided she was going to hook me up with someone.

Who just so happened to be a Decker, of course she hadn't known... But ten Deckers attacked me and I had no guns. They did. Anyways, back to the present. Shaundi's voice sounded REALLY happy and that's not really normal.


	2. Sick Joke

I took my time getting there, cruising around Steelport.

I mean, I was in my Attriazone and of course I was going fast, but that doesn't mean I didn't have to stop at every clothing store and a couple of Rim Jobs along the way, right?

It took me two hours to get there, and by the time I got there Shaundi was at the front steps looking very impatient.

"It ought to have taken you five minutes to get here, not two HOURS!" She hissed and I rolled my eyes, pushing her aside to walk in.

"I had to stop at places. Is that such a bad thing, dear?" I asked sweetly, smiling at her. She seemed to only get angrier with my statement and got behind me, only to begin shoving me to the elevator. "I know where to go, Shaundi, thank you." I told her, reaching behind me and removing her hands from my back.

Her only response was a grunt and something that sounded as if she called me an asshole. I only smiled and walked into the elevator, as we had stopped in front of it. Shaundi's mood quickly brightened up, and I briefly wondered if she was back on drugs.

I supposed I did not want to know at all, and that even if she was, it was none of my business. The elevator dinged and stopped. I walked into the penthouse and Shaundi pointed to Pierce and some random guy on the couch.

I looked closer and the random guy waved at me. I blinked. He awfully looked like Johnny, however, Johnny was dead. Therefore, it could not be him.

"It's Johnny. He's alive!" Shaundi exclaimed, grinning. I blinked at her and shook my head, anger beginning to build up within me.

"What kind of sick joke is this, Shaundi? This isn't funny at all. I'm leaving." I spat, storming back into the elevator. This wasn't funny. This was cruel. They both knew, Shaundi and Pierce, that I was still in mourning since I had no time to mourn before.

"No, wait! Shit!" Pierce yelled, getting up to follow me. I stuck my middle finger up and kept walking. I heard the Johnny impersonator say to him, "Pierce, it's fine. She'll come around sooner or later."

If that WAS Johnny, I suppose I would of handled the situation differently. But Johnny's dead. That's not him. It's not. I can guarantee you that. I stepped into the elevator once I got there and thought for a moment. I then shook my head and walked out of the building.

Walking back to my car, I got in and slammed the door. All I could think of doing then was drive. I'd drive when I was angry. I'd drive when I was sad. I'd even drive when I was confused. Now, I was in a mixture of all of those emotions and I did the only thing I could do.

Drive.

I was pushing the Attriazone to its limits, going as fast as it'd let me go. I knew it wasn't a good idea as I hadn't left my apartment in three months and forgot all the things I had to look out for. Have I ever spoken of my luck?

It wasn't nearly as good as Gat's. He was the death defying sonofabitch, and he could avoid obstacles like no tomorrow. I am of course, not that lucky.

And it was my luck to hit something in the road and the car go spiraling out of control. I could faintly remember grabbing my phone and calling Shaundi right before the car landed somewhere with me in it. I could smell some sort of decay near me before I went unconscious and hoped that my car would at least keep whatever the bloody hell was that horrible smell away from me.

Thanks to the one guest reviewer! ^.^ It made me awfully happy. And yes, it might have been too earlier for this but why not? I haven't wrote in a couple months. We'll see how it goes!


	3. Coma

I recall waking up somewhere. But, it didn't seem like a hospital. It was like the HQ, but I couldn't quite be sure. My eyes opened for a second due to my will to open them and all I could see was purple.

Sadly, they shut nearly a second later due to them being so heavy. Not being able to open my eyelids, heh, that's a first. Normally I can open my eyes and it's just the other body parts I have trouble with. But this time, all I could compare it to was that time a couple years back when I was in a boat explosion.

I do recall being in my Attrazione and flipping it a couple times and landing somewhere it smelled it of decay. I believe that place was where that zombie incident happened with STAG. However, I am not quite sure. I can tell you that it certainly did not smell that bad here. Nor was I hearing zombie voices, but rather human voices.

I couldn't quite tell who it was or what they were saying. I could, however make out they were speaking of me. Whether it is the crash or my eyes opening for a second, I wasn't sure of. However, I am sure of the fact it was giving me a splitting headache and was annoying me. I was able to manage out a shut up, but I'm fairly certain it came out all jumbled and such.

However it worked, and I was able to go back to sleep shortly without any further interruptions. I presumed they had left the room and gone somewhere else. However, if I would of stayed up longer I probably would of realized that was not the case and they were about call the crew to tell them I had just spoken.

Or some shit like that.

-Switching over to third person-

Sao had gone slack and fell asleep once again, her eyes finally able to rest. The three others in the room which consisted of Pierce, Shaundi, and Johnny all had different expressions. Shaundi seemed kind of bummed for some reason; probably because Sao was so close to waking up.

Pierce was excited at the fact that Sao actually opened her eyes and spoke, even if it was to make them shut up. And Johnny just seemed blank. He had seen her in a coma before, and he seemed to believe this was common behavior for her.

"So, I'll call Kinzie and tell her it's moving along. Pierce, you call Oleg and Angel." Shaundi said, getting her phone out.

Johnny grinned, "What? I don't get to speak to anyone?" He teased.

"Well, none of them knows you. So it'll be a what the fuck moment for them," Pierce said, interrupting Shaundi and feeling quite happy that he was able to beat Shaundi to the chase. And then, in order to avoid Shaundi's wrath, he quickly dialed up the two other men to tell them about Sao's progress.

Shaundi glared at him but then proceeded to call Kinzie.

Within the next couple of hours, Sao would come in and out of consciousness, which was better than the last couple of months. In fact, she woke up for a minute just to ask Shaundi why there was a hologram of Johnny in the room, which pissed him off. He shortly left the room.

-AN-

Okay, so this is my first story on fan fiction. Is it so much to ask for a couple more reviews and followers? I mean, I have over 90 readers and only a couple of them have even bothered to review or follow. I mean come on now, I'm getting discouraged here. You guys need to atleast say ohh this sucks or ohh I like it. Please?


	4. Waking Up Sort Of

I ended up waking up again with the same sort of headache as I had before, but this time the pain was coming in waves. I could barely stand it but I was able to force my eyes open and sit up.

I observed my surroundings, noting I was hooked up to something but not in a hospital. I seemed to be within the Saints HQ and I was also in a hospital type bed.

Only, this bed had purple sheets and they were silken sheets at that. It smelled faintly of cologne within the room. I believe the cologne I smelled belonged to Pierce.

I slowly began taking the tape off of my arm where an IV was plugged in. It burned but I figured it to be necessary. I hissed in pain as I removed the tape and sighed in relief once it was gone.

I now began to notice the room felt cold, but not necessarily cold. It was somewhat of a cool temperature, actually. I was actually surprised that only an IV was hooked up to me this time as well. I was also surprised at the fact that I wasn't in a hospital ICU.

I bit my lip and pulled out the IV, getting stuff all over the bed as the drip didn't stop. I mustered all my strength and got out of the bed, only to fall down flat on my face. So, no walking for now.

I could crawl, though. I grabbed onto a chair and sat in it. I truly felt drained. I ran a hand through my hair and wrinkled my nose. It felt somewhat greasy.

I looked around the room once more, noting I was on the opposite side of the room that the door was on. Of course, it was my luck that the hologram came in the room. But I began to question myself. Holograms can't open doors, so maybe he isn't a hologram. Maybe that is Gat.

I can't be sure though. I looked back at the, well, whatever he or it was, and decided I'd just refer to him as Gat for the time being. He seemed to be shocked that I was up, but then smirked.

"Welcome back to the land of the living. Fucking took you long enough," he said, and I was honestly beginning to think twice about him not being Gat. It sure seemed like him, but he died.

I couldn't muster up any words, so I just nodded and looked at him. It looked like him. It really did.

"You aren't some sort of hologram made to play some sick joke on me, right?" I asked with a hoarse voice. I barely managed to get it out and tripped over my words.

He chuckled, as if expecting that from me," Oh, I'm so hurt. You don't even recognize your own buddy," he said, his voice having a tinge of sarcasm laced in it. "But no, I'm not. I actually AM Johnny."

I sighed and leaned back in the chair, nodding. He came and sat in the chair by mine. I then asked the one question that I really wanted an answer to.

"Why am I not in a hospital, where was I when found, and is my car okay?"

Johnny looked over at me, then took off his glasses, "Well, **WE** wanted to monitor you. Not the doctors. They could poison you. You were surrounded by zombies and chill, your car's fine." I blinked at him.

"Since when did you get so... Informative? Or whatever the word is," I replied, raising an eyebrow to the best of my current abilities he shrugged and grinned at me. I then sighed and bit my lip.

"I had trouble getting out of the bed, and I couldn't really walk. Can you help me get back in the bed? Please?" I finally asked.

"What was that?" He asked, smirking.

I glared, "You bloody heard me. You going to help me or not, asshole?"

-AN-

Thank you so much for reviewing, Certain. It made my absolute day. All I can do now is hope that you other people will follow the example and review as well!


	5. Speaking to Gat?

I was finally back in the bed, after Johnny having teased me for a moment or so. I put a stop to that by mentioning how I pushed him around in a hospital when he got stabbed. He then chuckled and helped me into the bed.

I pushed the IV off of the bed and it hit the floor soundlessly. The bed wasn't all too comfortable but it would need to do for now as I couldn't very well leave this room. I wouldn't reduce myself to crawling and I wouldn't let Johnny carry me. I then laid back and stared at the ceiling, taking note that there was a spider on the ceiling and it was looking at me.

"There's a spider on the ceiling. It's looking at me." I stated, staring at it. I peeled my eyes off of the spider, whatever type it may be, and looked around the room for the fifth time. There wasn't much to be done here.

"Hey, go find a gurney. I'm going to make you push me around in here like I did for you in the hospital," I told him, grinning.

"Fuck you," Gat said, shaking his head and failing to conceal a grin.

I then told him no thank you and hid myself under the covers, knowing that if I wasn't weak he would of hit me. Which the fact that I was weak was very shocking to me, since the last coma I was in had basically no effect on me whatsoever. In fact, I was functioning better than Carlos…

I shouldn't think of Carlos now. That'd just make me feel more like shit than I currently did, since I let him die. I shut my eyes and forced myself to think of other happier things. Like killing people and playing with kittens. I opened my eyes again and looked towards Gat, "Go get Shaundi and Pierce. I need to bitch at them some more."

He shook his head, "No, what you need to do is go back to sleep."

I gave him a look, "Bitch, I've been sleeping for how long now? I'm awake! I can't sleep now!"

"Well, I ain't getting them. So you better fall the fuck asleep, or talk to me."

I sighed, "Fine. Deprive me of complaining."

"That's exactly what I'm doing. You got a problem with it?"

"Yes."

"Tough shit then, huh?"

I rolled my eyes, "You fucking suck. I hope you know that."

"I think you're just mad because I'm not getting Pierce and Shaundi."

"I think you need to shut the fuck up and let me go to sleep."

"Oh so now you want to sleep, huh?" He asked, looking at me with an expression that clearly said I-WIN.

"Fine, you win. I do want to sleep, actually. It'd be awfully nice if you'd let me sleep, actually."

"Alright, sleep then. I'll be right here." He said, leaning back and pulling out a phone.

"You know, that sounded really stalker-like. No lie," I said, leaning back into the bed. He didn't respond, just grinned and proceeded to play around on the phone he had out. I pushed my head farther into the pillow and shut my eyes. For me going back to sleep so early, I'd hope I wouldn't fall back into a coma.

Of course, I wouldn't let that happen. Because, while I do think this guy is Johnny, I HAVE to make sure it's him. Mainly because I will not tolerate a person impersonating him. I also might have had certain romantic feelings for him. I mean, I still do, but I thought he had died and gave up on them.

Maybe he is dead. Perhaps I'm just dreaming all of this. But, that wouldn't make any sense. I know I was not dreaming when I saw him in the Saints HQ when Shaundi called me. I just need to fall asleep, I'm confusing myself.

-AN- Thanks for the reviews! ^.^ Maybe more of you will review, eh? I hope so! Oh and... I have 253 views on this story, or so the traffic stats tell me. What the hell? Does nobody like this? o.o


	6. Pissed Off

I woke up once again, this time not weak at all. I felt like I did when I woke up from my first coma. Again, nobody was in the room. So, I slid off the sheets and sat up, putting my feet onto the cold floor.

I walked over to the door and put my hand on the knob, which chilled to the touch. I turned it and stepped out, seeing nobody at all. I walked up to the room that was considered my office (but served as both an office and a bedroom) and changed my clothes from whatever the hell it was I had on to grey jeans and a purple muscle shirt.

I began to walk around the HQ, light on my feet. I stopped at a certain door, a door that led to the bedroom Shaundi inhabited. I heard noises that suspiciously sounded like someone was having sex. There was a crack in the door, so I peered through it.

There, within the room, was one of the things I had hoped never to see. I had always thought it'd be me he'd prefer and not Shaundi. Just because him and I were closer. I mean, I did love him and all but he didn't know. Maybe I should say my feelings more often and I'd get the guy.

I shook my head and stepped away from the door. No use thinking about it. Johnny was already fucking Shaundi. I was no competition. I walked over to the elevator and got in, going down to the lobby. I got out of the elevator, glancing outside.

I just so happened to see Pierce and some lower level Saints outside. I walked out onto the steps of the lobby and sat down onto the hot cement.

"Hey, boss!" Pierce said, coming sit by me,"You finally woke up! About damn time!"

I grinned, "Hey Pierce. I woke up the other night and spoke to..." I ended up cutting myself off and losing my grin.

"Shit, you found out, didn't you? Johnny and Shaundi been together since a few days after you got put in that coma."

"Yeah, when I woke up I went look around to see if anyone was inside. After changing, of course. I decided to check outside and happened to hear moans and other noises coming from Shaundi's room. So, I looked in and found out. Yay." I said, looking at Pierce. He frowned. I continued with,"He made you guys come outside? Or was it Shaundi? The whole HQ was empty save for them and me."

"It was both of them. We didn't think that's how you would of found out," He mumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

I sighed, "Knew I wasn't any competition."

Pierce frowned, "Sure you are. Shaundi was all over him and you were in a coma, though. So, then you weren't, but now you are!"

I offered a faint smile, shaking my head, "She knows I had feelings for him. I did since I met him, actually. Guess she's just too fucking selfish to care, though. I should of went after Killbane instead."

"Don't even say that," Pierce said,"You know you wouldn't of."

I frowned and nodded, "Yeah..."

I heard the door open behind me and a voice, presumably Shaundi's, say,"Okay, you guys can come inside now, we're done with business and I need to check on Sao."

I raised an eyebrow at Pierce then said blankly,"I'm right the fuck here and you didn't even notice me and mistook me for a low level Saint. I'm going to my office." I got up and turned around, seeing both Johnny and Shaundi there.

That only made me angrier. Yet, I mustered all my strength to keep the anger down. I walked into the elevator, going up to the top floor. I then, once out of their site, stormed over to my office, steamrolling everything in my path. I locked my office doors and let the anger flow.


	7. Of Joints and Anger

I stepped back, looking at my room. There was clothes strewn everywhere, and multiple holes in the wall. My mirror was shattered, and my knuckles were bleeding. I sat down, body shaking. I couldn't think straight and I wasn't sure how I'd explain being so pissed off to Johnny. Pierce and Shaundi knew, but I couldn't tell Johnny.

I suddenly got an idea, but I wasn't sure of how good of an idea it was. I knew it'd help me some with calming down, but I'm pretty sure it'd fuck up some other things. Like, my driving. I walked over to my drawers, body still shaking. I knew if I didn't find what I was looking for soon, something bad would probably happen. I'm not sure what, though. I put my hand on the knob of the drawer and pulled it out, rummaging through it to find what I was looking for.

My eyes abruptly shifted to the other side of the drawer after seeing a bit of plastic sticking out from that side. I yanked the bag out, seeing its contents and having second thoughts. I hadn't had a relapse in years, yet I could sense one coming on if I were to smoke the joint within the bag. I shook my head, muttering a quick, "_Fuck it_," and reached for the lighter that was by the bag when it was still within the drawer.

I lit the joint, protecting the flame with my hand. I then put it up to my lips and took a long drag. I breathed the smoke out in a perfect circle and leaned back, shutting my eyes. I soon found it difficult to get high, and ended up finishing the joint way before I could actually feel the effects of the drug. It still made me feel better though, and that's all I had wanted.

Still Alive started playing from my phone, but I couldn't really care. I decided to check it and rolled my eyes at the name on the screen. I hit the Ignore button and threw the phone across the room. Whether it cracked or not, I couldn't really care. I needed a new phone anyways. About five minutes later, someone knocked on my door and I got up to check who it was. I opened the door, and after seeing who was outside, slammed it shut again.

I ought to have known that wouldn't of worked and that Johnny would just break down the door, but of course I just so happened to forget he was strong as fuck. I stood there in shock, then the shock slowly dissipated to anger at my door being fucked. They all stepped in and the first thing Shaundi saw was the plastic bag and the lighter on the desk.

"You make me stop but you don't..." She grumbled. I rolled my eyes at her, clearly showing I wasn't happy with her and Johnny.

"Fuck off, I was stressed," I spat at her, leaning back in my desk chair. "Now, why am I being bothered? Do tell. And, Johnny, why the fuck did you break my door?"

"How else were we going to get in? Besides, I called you and you didn't answer. We also wanna know what your fucking problem is."

"What problem? I don't have a problem. Nope, no problem here. I didn't answer because my phone flew across the room. It didn't want to be answered. I didn't slam the door. The door slammed itself. You could of used the window. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving."

"No you ain't." I blinked at Johnny and shook my head.

"Fuck off, you ain't my keeper. I do what I want." I spat, shoving past them and storming to the elevator.

Johnny easily caught up to me and grabbed my shoulder, "You ain't leaving. You just woke up. You probably going to get yourself killed if you leave."

"Like I said, **Gat**, you aren't my god damn keeper and I'll do what I fucking want to do. Back the fuck up." I told him, shoving him away from me and dashing into the elevator, sending it down to the garage before they could get in. My Bloody Cannonness bike just so happened to be there, and I decided on that instead of my Attrazione –Which I had _no idea whatsoever_ of it's whereabouts- since it was easier to weave through traffic on that.

It was my luck that the high kicked in while I was driving, so I ended up parking behind a hotel and renting a room there for the night, hopefully undisturbed. However, hotels never go right for me and I was of course disturbed.

-AN-

Thanks for the follows, reviews, ect. I know this is seeming rushed. This chapter was way worse before, but I rewrote it completely. Keep in mind I write at about 5 am when I'm trying to fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

"I love you," I heard, looking around and seeing I was back in Stilwater and in one of my Penthouses. I recognized the 'Classy' look it had. This was the one I gave to Johnny. I felt arms around me and looked back, my eyes slightly widening.

"Johnny?" I asked, wiping my eyes and blinking rapidly.

"Yeah. It's me," He said, spinning me around so I was straddling him. I shook my head. What the fuck is going on?

"Am I dreaming?" I asked, leaning into him anyways. Even if it was a dream I'd make the best of it. I might never get this dream again, and it may never happen in real life. So, why not?

"Yeah, does it matter?" He asked, pulling me into a long, heated kiss. I moaned and squirmed against him and he broke off the kiss. He then began molesting my neck.

"Mm..." was the only thing I could say, but then I shortly had the rest of my vocabulary back seeing as he pulled away.

"You gotta wake up, Boss." He said, and I shook my head. "Wake up. The Syndicate is tryna attack our HQ. You gotta wake up," I began drifting back into consciousness, but I kept trying to keep myself in the dream. I shut my eyes harder, trying to force myself back into the dream. The only result was my eyes opening and failing at staying asleep. I saw the two idiots in front of me and raised an eyebrow at them, clearly not amused with them.

"The fuck you guys want?" I asked, leaning back, "It had better be important cos' I was sleeping well."

"Kinzie tracked you down. We came to bring you back home alive, that's all." Shaundi said, sounding a bit like she used to when she was a druggie. I rolled my eyes and sighed at them, shaking my head.

"Well thank you, but my bike is out back." I said curtly, getting up. Thankfully, I didn't sleep naked at all. I instead had on yesterday's clothes since I hadn't brought anything with me except the things I had on me.

"No, it's not," Johnny said, causing my head to snap and me to stare at them.

"Excuse me? What did you say? Where's my fucking bike? It better be back there," I said, eyes going wide and feeling rage seep into my bloodstream.

"It's in the back of my car. Now come on." He said. Now, I was absolutely fuming. That is **MY** bike. Not theirs.

"Why the fuck is my bike in the back of your car?" I asked. Johnny grabbed my upper arm and began dragging me outside, much to my dismay. I tried to tug my arm out from his grip but I didn't really have all of my strength.

"So you wouldn't run," was his response. I sighed and stopped struggling, letting him drag me into the backseat of the car. Shaundi got in the passenger side and waited until Gat was in the driver's side seat to give him the car keys. He turned on the car and Shaundi began playing with the radio. I sighed and laid back. He had begun driving to Three Count, and I only knew that because I recognized the route. My thoughts paused and I looked at Shaundi.

"What was that about the Syndicate earlier?" I asked, looking at Shaundi.

"Nothing. Had to make you wake up and that was the only thing I could really think about." She said, shrugging it off.

"Thanks," I said with a tinge of sarcasm lacing the one word sentence. I was not clearly not happy and I would make sure everyone knew it if I wanted them to.

And I did.

We soon arrived at Three Count and Johnny then parked his vehicle inside the garage. I got out and forced him and Shaundi to remove my baby from the back of their vehicle and to put her on a parking spot. They put her in the back of the car, so they could take her the fuck out. I swear, if there was a fucking scratch on that car, I'm going to rip off some heads.

I opened my mouth but was cut off by Shaundi telling Johnny, "Hey baby, I need to talk to Sao. Can you go inside?" He raised an eyebrow and asked her why, but she shook her head and made him go. He hugged Shaundi then went inside.

He went soft already? I don't think he did. Maybe he thought I'd end up killing her or something so he wanted to hug her one last time. Heh.

Not really. My thought train was soon rudely interrupted by Shaundi speaking.

"I'm sorry. I know how you feel about him and stuff. I know you love him, but I do too. It was fair game, and you were laid out for most of it. You lost your chance." She said, shrugging.

I blinked, "First off, don't give me that dumbass shit you expect everyone to believe, aight? Now listen here. You don't love him hon. You lust him. You hearing what I'm saying? If you did love him, I would see it in your eyes when you look at him. All I see is lust. You ever looked in someone's eyes to check their emotions? Thought not. I show emotions through my eyes all the god damn time and if you paid attention like you should you'd of noticed that guess what, the hard ass who loves nobody and doesn't give a single fuck about anyone or anything else except herself actually DID love someone! And still does. I think we both know who. And fair game? Bitch, I was laid the fuck out in a coma. I couldn't do shit but lay there and be nonresponsive. How the fuck is that fair game? What next- you gon fucking tell me you didn't mean to screw him and you tripped, fell, and landed on his dick? You know what? Fuck this shit here. I'm done here." I realized Shaundi had this gaping expression the whole time, looking over my shoulder. I didn't need to look to see who it was.

I walked over to my bike, each step making a resounding thud through the now silent garage. I checked for the key, and it was thankfully there. I kicked up the stand and revved my bike, thankful they had put it to where the back of it faced the wall so I didn't need to reverse my bike and waste time with these idiotic fucks.

What I had said just seemed to register in their heads.

"Fuck, wait!" Gat yelled, trying to get to me before I left. Shaundi had started crying. I guess I hurt her feelings.

Haha, who am I kidding? I don't give a single fuck. Not a single fuck was given that day is can finally be applied!

I waited til Gat was three fourths of the way to me, then said hello to the streets of Steelport by racing out onto them, the world around me a blur. If I wouldn't be happy, nobody would.

-AN-

Oh my god. This is so rushed. I wanted to rewrite it but I just also wanted to hurry up and get it out there that way I didn't have to deal with it. Anyways, review and follow and stuff, please!


	9. Chapter 9

-AN- READ FIRST. This chapter was sort of rushed and it is a bit shitty. I hope you guys still like it. Thank you and have a great day! I wrote this at like…. 5am.

I had went back briefly to my basically abandoned house to retrieve my Phantom. Nobody knew I owned the Phantom, to them it was Daliah who owned the bike, and she was a hot little bitch, but was also tough as absolute fuck. I figured that if I went out as Daliah, the Saints wouldn't bother me and I wouldn't be at risk of talking to Johnny. (Hey, at least he knew I loved him now!)

But anyways, nobody really knew Daliah. She was different than me. Physically, that is. Not really emotionally, or mentally. But, back to the present. My Phantom was parked outside of the club I was in, and I had been here for nearly two hours, never accepting drinks from anyone but myself. In fact was actually beyond tipsy and was most likely drunk. I couldn't tell, I just knew everything had gotten funnier and more vibrant. I was seeing random stuff in front of me, and knew I was drunk then and there.

I decided to go out and dance on the floor, because, why not? I walked out onto the floor, my heels clicking to the beat of the loud, hip hop song. I didn't pay attention to the music, just walking. The lights flashed everywhere, a variety of colors splayed across people, floor, and walls. It was truly a sight to see, yet I couldn't really care at the moment. I wanted to dance. So, I would. Once I was integrated within the crowd, I began swaying slightly, slowly getting into the dance routine that was burned into my mind.

I shortly felt someone dancing behind me, and I went along with it. Hopefully I'd end up getting laid tonight and would forget all about today. I couldn't really remember the rest of what happened, but I do know that I found myself kissing this new person and getting their car and going somewhere with them. They looked oddly familiar and had a certain type of facial structure that really looked familiar.

Oh well, if I knew them, they didn't show it. They didn't recognize me. The rest of the time went by in a blur to me. I knew I had sex with someone, but I'm not sure who it was. At least, I wasn't then. I ended up falling asleep there and waking up about five hours later. I panicked slightly once I saw who it was. This definitely was not good. Sleeping with your lieutenants was not good, and probably was not the best idea ever.

If you're a virgin, it just makes it worse. Because they won't know that they took your virginity, and you're going to be keeping the secret forever and it'll just rot your insides out until you tell someone. Then, someone is going to tell that person, and, well, you're either branded as a liar or things just get awkward. Most of the time, it might be both. Who knows? I don't care, this is just a bad situation and I need to get out. And, my bike is still back at that club. I got dressed in a hurry and found that my keys were still in the bra 'pocket' where the padding was. I would walk to the club and drive my bike back to my home.

I began the walk, expecting a long time to go before I got there. Surprisingly, this was not so. I found the club relatively easy and walked over to my bike. I put in the key and turned it, hopping onto the seat.

"Oi! What are you doing with my bike?" some guy yelled, clearly lying in hopes to steal my bike of choice.

"Actually, this is MY Phantom. Bye!" I told him, grinning slightly. I wasn't lying, either. Yet, that was all it took for the guy to get pissed off. Quite sadly for him, my bike happens to be faster than him. I was on the road soon and on the way to my house. I kind of missed my house, come to think of it. I soon reached it, it still in all of its glory. It was a mansion, yet it was modest. It blended in with the surroundings. I parked my bike in the garage that had already opened and I took the keys off the bike. It had all of my keys on the key ring, including my house key.

Naturally I unlocked the door with the key (What, did you expect me to smash a window or break the door down like the Hulk?) and stepped inside, shutting and locking the door behind me. I really hoped the garage closed, as well.

Time to become a hermit and spend the rest of my life in this house again. Forever alone.


	10. Authors Note

This isn't really a chapter. It's an author's note. Most of you won't read this, but to those who do, I salute you. Really guys, I don't think you know how much your reviews affect the story. I've been constantly checking my email and there's been no reviews =/. I know some of you already read the chapter, considering the traffic stats say you do...

Anyways, reviews not only help me update faster, but they inspire me to write better. I know this story might suck, and if it does; tell me how I can improve it! I don't have a beta reader and the person I asked never replied, so it's safe to assume that's a no. When I say I'm getting discouraged here, I mean it. If I don't think people like this I WILL cancel the story. And no, I'm not being a review-whore. I'm simply asking you guys to give me feedback to help me out. I don't know what I'm doing wrong at times, so when you guys look over the story, that extra pair of eyes really helps.


	11. Chapter 10

AN- Yes, I was desperate to that one guest reviewer, haha. It's normal when I write, actually. I hold my stories hostage (They like it, it's sort of like how Zelda and Princess Peach keep letting themselves get captured…) and actually, I prefer that type of review. The no B/S here's what you did wrong type. So thank you all for the reviews. Moving on. Oh, and my OC kind of reminds me of the song Radar by Britney Spears and the song Criminal. Ehm.. _ It doesn't help I was only listening to Britney during this chapter and resisted the urge to write a oneshot that was similar to Break the Ice Music Video and write this.

The leader, well, nobody knew if she still was the leader of the Saints, was lounging in her bed, half asleep yet fully awake. She hated herself, she truly did. She ruined herself in both Johnny and Shaundi's eyes, possibly Pierces as well. She had no words for the current situation, only regret. Yet, these were only her thoughts. Truth be told, she had not contacted them for the time she had been here, she only assumed they hated her. This was both true in some aspects for certain people and untrue for others.

Shaundi now disliked her quite a lot, considering the Boss was the main reason Johnny had decided to break it off with Shaundi, claiming it was too 'awkward' with all the tension Sao's outburst brought about. At that, Johnny wasn't sure how to act after he heard those words. But, he knew what he should have done now. Truth be told, when he had first screwed Shaundi it was not meant to blossom into a relationship. He told her that many times, but she refused to believe it. There wasn't much he could do, so he was kind of thankful to the boss for giving Shaundi the wakeup call.

But the other part in her long speech was… confusing. At least, it was back then. He now understood. If he heard and remembers right, she, the Boss, admitted to loving him. It kind of hurt Johnny's brain, so he stopped thinking about it.

Pierce really couldn't give a single fuck. At all. He was chilling with Zimos. Sure, he missed Sao. But she'd come back.

Kinzie was too caught up in her tech, but was worried as to where the boss had been the last week or so. She constantly had feeds on traffic cams and such in hopes to spot her. Kinzie's spotting of the boss would come soon, but not from a traffic camera.

To Viola, Sao had become sort of a sister-like figure. She had replaced part of the hole that was there when Kiki died. Sao might of never showed it, but she had the same feelings. Viola was the sister she never had, and it killed Sao to have to ignore Viola this long. To not be able to talk to someone who you grew to basically be family with. It was like her and Johnny's relationship before all of the tension, but without each other loving one another.

Zimos just wanted his hos. He also agreed with Pierce.

Angel happened to see her normally at times as she was attempting to make up for failing him. She'd walk to his house or gym, hood over her face and in baggy clothes. Of course she had 'better' clothes on underneath. Angel had sworn not to bring the fact she was there up, though if someone asked he if saw her lately, he'd say yes. If they asked for a specific location he saw her at, he'd tell them. But, he would not tell them more than that.

Sao was just pissed off at the world, yet sad. She also wondered why they never they never checked this house. Pierce and Viola knew of this house. Did it already slip their minds? All she offered was a silent sigh as she got up to start her morning routine. She already missed them. All of them. Especially Gat.

She wished it'd have been her with Gat. Not Shaundi. Sao stopped abruptly and fell to her knees, sobbing. The routine would have to wait.


	12. Chapter 11: Memories REVISED IN PLACES

*Revised in Places. Thanks for the correction guys, they help more than you think. 3

AN: August 17th is my birthday! Fuck yeah! Some of Sao's past is revealed here. Like some of her name and what she looks like. I'll try and get a picture of my Skyrim toon which she's based off of up soon. Also I played Wolf quest and named my puppies Shaundi, Johnny, Carlos, and Pierce. Shaundi died and Pierce is super white while Johnny is black. I think I got my pups mixed up :3 Carlos is just perfect.

"Any luck at finding her yet?" Johnny asked, sitting at Sao's old desk. He had directed this question to Kinzie. She began to shake her head then stopped herself.

"Wait. I'm scanning. I have been the past five hours. You can't expect results from nothing." Kinzie said, running a scan over Stilwater to be sure. It was the last city on ger list and she had indeed picked up a slight trace. She waited a while to see if it'd grow larger and listened to the arguement at hand.

"I don't see why you need to find her. Just drop it, she's a stupid, selfish whore," Shaundi spat, "I mean, you have me."

"Oh fuck off, Shaundi! I told you already, she's basically the closest thing I have to family left. We're pretty fucking close. Kinzie... Trace?"

"Hmm," she murmured then nodded,"Stilwater... Call Pierce and tell him to watch out for her... She just used a cellphone to call your old number, Johnny. Shouldn't of changed it. The trace is huge. It's by the district with the Mall."

Johnny's eyes widened and he rushed out the room. Kinzie had found traces of her before but nothing important like this.

And, Gat knew exactly where to find her.

Sao walked down the street wearing a hoodie and sweatpants and Nike shoes. The hoodie's hood was flipped up to hide her face and the sweats were baggy to disguise her form (not very well, I might add). Even though she redyed her hair to its original fire truck red color and ditched the green contacts to let her yellow eyes show, she didn't want to risk being recognized. She realized she had stopped and shook her head, continuing on along the street.

"Hey baby!" some idiot said, making a fatal mistake of saying this to Th- Sao. He even spun her around, asking if she wanted to have some fun. She growled lowly and punched him right on the nose, picking his arms up and repeatedly kicking his side before flipping him onto the ground. She stomped his back once and walked away as if nothing happened. She had used the Ronin fighting style without noticing, which was a mistake.

Pierce grinned from afar and rang up Johnny, "Guess who I found."

Meanwhile, Kinzie was watching the Stilwater traffic cameras and other such cameras and managed to briefly see Sao. Her hood had fallen down and her brightly colored hair and face was exposed. She had quickly recovered her face and texted Gat with the news. He'd be pleased. Shaundi would not, though. Johnny and Shaundi got back together for some idiotic reason, since they wouldn't work out. But if you asked Shaundi, she'd say it was obvious.

But, since when has Shaundi not been a liar?

Shaundi wasn't happy about finding Sao at all due to Sao's outburst at her before she left. Shaundi scoffed when she thought about it. Obviously, Shaundi wasn't to be blamed. It was the stupid bitch who yelled at her who had to be blamed for everything. Like Johnny breaking up with her. Because who would break up with Shaundi? She's perfect.

As soon as Johnny heard the news, he was going back to Stilwater to try and find Sao. He had a lot to explain and so did she. She had more to explain than he did, though. Johnny also knew when she talked about her 'love life' to put it that way; she got really shy about it, even when talking to Johnny. And, they were extremely close at that. In fact, they had gotten so drunk one night that Sao ended up getting Johnny's name on her right tit and Johnny got her real name on his lower left abdomen section. Sao hid her tattoo from him and acted as if the name on his chest meant nothing to her.

That is, until he saw her tattoo when he walked into her bedroom on a day she decided to sleep naked.

They tried not to mention it, but Johnny would occasionally make a comment about her tits to Pierce and Sao would glare daggers at both of them. It wasn't her fault Gat walked into her bedroom without knocking as she was sleeping and got an eyeful.

Well, the point is that Sao was very secretive of her personal life unless pissed off, and then she starts screaming out secrets that she figured needed to be said. Such as her previous outburst to Shaundi.

Both Johnny and Sao shook their heads as if they were synced together. They each had the tattoo memory at the same time and both of them had a faint smile on their face.

Sao's quickly diminished as the guy she had fucked up earlier had got some of his buddies and they were charging at her. It was time to let her old extremely violent self out that not even Johnny knew.

'Welcome back Thorne,' she thought, letting her old self out to begin defending herself while Sao had time to think.

- I'd like to clear up this fact. Thorne is her birth name and who she was before she met Julius ad became Sao. Thorne was extremely skilled at protecting herself when she needed to, something that Sao sort of lacked. Sao was more of the offense part and Thorne is the defense part. They are the same person, just different mindsets. Did I explain it well enough? Oh, and happy birthday to me.-


	13. Chapter 12

AN: my two front bottom teeth are so annoying, they tickle. -.- Johnny is so OOC here it's annoying.

I was dripping in sweat as I fought off each of the men, all of them equaling at least three brutes total if you added up their strength. I thanked my agility for being quick as that was the only way I could possibly win. And even if I won, I'd come out injured at best. I wished I had my guns or some help.

BANG!

I heard a gunshot and spun around, ducking under a punch narrowly. The man was in a white suit with a 'golf hat' and looked oddly familiar. He looked like my lieutenant Pierce, but the Saints probably all hated me. Didn't they?

I could only stare in complete shock as I hid behind some sort of crate to shelter myself from the brute like men and the oncoming spray of exploding bullets. I squeezed shut my eyes and curled into myself.

All noise and sound stopped save for footsteps. This was it, my life was over. Done.

"You okay, boss?" I heard and opened my eyes. What the shit? "Um... You there? Hello?" Pierce said, raising an eyebrow at me.

I shook my head, "I thought all of you guys hated me."

"Hell no, just Shaundi. What you did to her? She's been acting all stuck up and bossy since you've been gone." Pierce extended a hand to help me up and my eyes were still widened in shock. I noticed that he rolled his eyes when I didn't take his hand. I found myself pulled up to my feet quickly.

It wasn't that I couldn't stand up earlier, I was simply too surprised to move.

"I told Gat you were near this district. Kinzie had a trace here earlier on your cellphone or something like that," Pierce told me and I cracked a smile.

"How long do I have until Gat gets here so I can run?"

"Not telling, though that was a pretty long fight. So, the only thing I'll say is soon. Wait, run? Sit back down!" I groaned and sat back down.

"May as well sit down while waiting for him," I mumbled, dreading seeing him again yet desperately wanting to see him. I was hoping he wasn't angry at me and also hoping that I didn't make things awkward a while earlier.

"So, what'd you do to your hair?" Pierce asked, "And eyes..."

"I redyed my hair to its original color and let it grow out. This is my original color. As for my eyes, I ditched the green contacts. Yellow is my actual eye color."

"That's fucking creepy. But cool," Pierce said, sitting by me. I only had one choice- wait for Gat. I had weakened a lot and Pierce could tackle me if I tried to run. Or shoot me.

I waited for a while until a purple Venom stopped nearby and out ran Johnny, out walked stupid whore.

"Shit, Thorne! Don't pull that shit again! Don't run away like that; you look weaker. What if you got captured or died or some shit? I lost Eesh; I don't need to lose you too!" Gat yelled, his eyes soon widening as he realized he called me by my real name. I glared at him.

"I did what I had to. And who are you to yell at me?" I said, my voice strong and unwavering, choosing to ignore his little slipup

"Yeah, well, you worr-"

"I don't see why, she's a stupid whore who can't keep her legs shut," Shaundi spat and I came close to losing it.

I kept my cool and said, "Actually, I've only had sex one time. And, people commonly find people such as me more attractive than you, the Amityville Horror. Or should I say Stilwater? What would be the more politically correct term to use for the masses?"

That, of course, pissed her off and she started screaming. I smirked at her and told her to shut the flying fuck up since I was still the Boss and what I say goes. Pierce had to escort her to his car. While he was, Gat turned to me and said, "We have to talk."

I groaned but nodded. He had so much sway over me yet, it was like he was the real boss. "Aight, fine..."

"Pierce has his car nearby and he's taking Shaundi to one of the cribs. We going to the hotel penthouse. You got a shit ton to explain."

"Aye aye, boss. Whatever you say, boss. Lead the way, boss," I replied with a smirk on my face as I got into the Passenger side of his Venom. He gave me this look that said he wasn't playing.

"Now, let's start off with the beginning. When you first started having these feelings and shit."


	14. Chapter 13

AN: thanks for the reviews guys! Oh, and a shout out to XxSAINTSROW4EVERxX because you made my absolute day with that review! Also a shout out to the guest named Kira, I loved both of your reviews and it talk about inspired me to write this! Sorry, that's how I talk. Talk about shouldn't be in that sentence. I'm Cajun. You'll see grammar errors here and there because I talk like that, sha!  
"I really don't-"

"Too bad, start talking. I want to know everything," he told me, his glasses hiding any emotion he had or was showing. I sighed and figured that he was right and that I needed to begin talking.

"Um... I'm not sure how to begin.  
This is different than normal," I told him, "but I'll try. Like three weeks after I met you. Also, why the fuck are you interrogating me? Screw off. I just told you the only thing you need to know," I said, my voice angered at the last sentence.

He gave me this look and said, "Stop fucking around. I ain't done yet, so you going to sit there and answer."

"Hell I will!" I yelled, moving to stand up. A hand was put onto my shoulder and forced me to sit down. I hissed and slapped the arm the hand belonged to and looked away from Johnny.

"Yo, you're going to do it. So shut up and start explaining."

"What is there to explain?" I asked, my voice cold and hallow.

"How about your speech to Shaundi?"

"I apologize, but no."

"Wasn't a question. Do it."

"I may have forgotten what I said."

"Bullshit. How stupid do you think I am?"

"Fine! What do you want me to explain of it? Because all it was was me yelling at Shaundi like normal. Some of the content was different but you know, same old... Ah shit. I can't do this. I'll tell Vee and she'll tell you," I said, "There is no surge of bravery for me this time that yells 'SUP BRO!'."

"Who's Vee?" Johnny asked me, truly not knowing.

"Viola. You didn't know that?" I asked, frowning and raising an eyebrow.

"Oh. Shaundi made her leave the Saints," Gat told me and I was pissed again.

"Fuck Shaundi, then! Viola is my home girl, I care about her more than a stupid whore! She's back in the Saints and I want to see her NOW. I'll make her explain to you the speech," I said, getting angry. How dare Shaundi kick Vee out? That was and is NOT her place to do so.

"Aight, well I know some of the things you said and what they meant. I just gotta say I'm cool with it and I gotta think on it. You gotta explain the rest though, boss."

"I'll tell Viola and she'll tell you," I insisted, fully aware of Gat knowing I could explain myself but was scared to.

"No. I'm done with playing. Explain now." he told me and I knew I had to since I didn't really have direct authority over him to tell him to fuck off and leave.

I laid back and groaned, "I'll simplify it. Shaundi was being rude and I knocked her off her high horse. Also, I love you. Done. Can I leave now?" I said, wanting to cry and I visibly showed it. I was trying to hide it because I wasn't supposed to be emotional. I was supposed to always be blank and non-caring. I was all choked up t the last sentence and it came out odd. I was nearly in tears and without waiting for an answer, got up and ran hard and fast away from him. I took the stairs, rushing down them and getting to the streets. I didn't get far away from the Penthouse as I was right on the side of the hotel where the little shack thing was (she didn't think she'd ever seen it before) and slid down the wall by it.

I put my hand over my mouth in an attempt to muffle the sounds of me almost crying. I just was overflowing with emotion and the dam broke. The tears came out like a flood in a land below sea level. I tried to stop those pesky tears but couldn't. I was just glad that when I actually started crying all noises made from me I could stop. This I did, or tried to do.

I heard footsteps behind me and felt myself get lifted up and carried bridal style. The arms and chest were familiar as well as the scent. I began to quiet down to merely a whimper and had my face buried in Johnny's shirt.

"I'm sorry, I made you talk too early didn't I?"

I shook my head because in reality he didn't. I'm just really shy and get nervous and become an emotional wreck when I discuss these things in fear of making a fool of myself.

"Oh," he said. I believe he really thought he pushed me too far and I broke. He paused in movement and speaking for a moment and I opened my eyes and looked up at him with sort of widened yes. I was weak and vulnerable now; he could have me knocked out by now. Our roles were suddenly reversed in that aspect, him being the one to be able to overpower me now. Maybe that was good, though.

"I'll try," he said and at first I was confused, "I don't love her. I'm just with her because I was using her for sex which she isn't even good at. Thorne, we both know we love each other. Its definition changed now, at least yours did, and I need to get used to it. I'll try," he said and that broke my heart even more. I started crying again and made myself tumble away from his arms.

How do you try to love someone?


	15. Chapter 14

It had been a couple days after Johnny said he would try and I was sitting in my Saints Row Mega Condo. I had found out Kinzie was still rolling with us and had her trace Viola the day after I spoke to Johnny. Turns out, Viola had stayed in Steelport, living at one of my houses. I found out her new phone number and called her a couple hours ago, demanding she come to Stilwater.

She had been ecstatic to hear from me and I was glad she wasn't dead or worse. She was on her way here and it wouldn't take her long to get here at all since she knew the route easily.

Now, I was waiting on her to get here patiently, throwing darts at a dartboard and watching a bit of TV. I was watching some show called Cajun Justice and even though it was a cop show and I HATED cops, I actually liked this show. It also gave me more insight on how cops roll and go in to fights.

I was on the second floor as of now and had the doorbell programmed to be louder at the second floor than the first. This is why I heard the doorbell ring quite easily. I got giddy and excited, rushing downstairs. I opened the door and there she was. I hugged Viola and told her I was sorry. She grinned and I released her.

She came inside and looked around, "Nice place you have here. I really like it. You have a lot of explaining to do, though."

I noted she had changed her wardrobe right after she said that and I nodded, "I talked to Johnny about all this already so I might get a little choked up here and there..."

-Derp. Pagebreak :D MALHAZAR AND TALON ARE HOT. Pagebreak. Derp.-

"He told me he'd try to love me! You can't try to love someone! You either love them or you don't!" I wailed, sobbing wildly into Viola's shoulder.

I felt her hand on my back and she told me, "It's ok. I'm sure he didn't mean it like that and he's confused. Maybe he meant he didn't understand his feelings yet and needed to think about it?"

I was trembling on the couch by her and had pulled my head away from her shoulder, "Maybe," I said and sniffled a little bit, "You're so easy to talk too, Vee. Thank you. You can stay here too if you want."

"But I thought I wasn't a Saint anymore?" She asked, clearly confused. I forgot about Shaundi having kicked her out.

"Shaundi has no authority over you in the Saints or most anyone else, clear? Also, even if you weren't a Saint, since you're so close to me, you'd be able to stay anyways. I'm so sorry all of this happened Vee. And how does Oleg feel about all of this?"

"Well, him and Kinzie are together and Oleg is confused as to why Johnny was gone so long, what happened to him and why he acts different. We all know Johnny loves you, he just doesn't realize it yet," Viola told me and I frowned but nodded.

"I know Vee, but I'm scared. You know? I've rarely ever been scared. I was always with a 'Come at me, bro!' attitude."

She nodded and I began straightening myself up. It wasn't a big deal, right? But then I remembered that he said he only used Shaundi for sex. What if he does the same thing to me?

He wouldn't.

He wouldn't dare.

Right? There were just so many things I didn't know and it pained me that I didn't. But then again I did know Johnny was a womanizer. He did take my virginity even if we were both drunk when it happened and he didn't remember.

Actually, I'm sure he'd remember the sex and who it was with; just that he didn't know it was me. I sighed, still sitting by Viola on the couch. My phone rang, the ringtone still being Still Alive. I had that song set to Johnny's number and I was a bit reluctant to answer, yet I did because Viola made me.

"Hello?" I said, my voice normal and calm.

"Yeah, I broke up with Shaundi and I'm moving in with you so I can try and do what I said," he said, his voice drifting over the speakers.

"What, no-" I began, but I was cut off by the dial tone. He had hung up on me!

AN: Rushed. As. Fuck. Horrible. Chapter.


	16. Chapter 15

"So, Vee, here's the plan. I will hide in the closet and lock the door leading into the closet as well as the closet door. But from the inside. You, well, you can do whatever you want to do. Okay? Just be sure he doesn't find me and don't act weird. If he asks where I am, I decided to jog some miles since I was bored and felt like running," I explained, already walking towards my bedroom which had my closet in it.

"Alright, sounds good! You might want to hurry, I can hear a car engine shutting off outside," Viola said, motioning for me to hurry. We were downstairs, so it was very easy for her to just lock the front door. As for me, my job was a bit harder. I ran up the stairs, my feet pounding on the violet carpet that was on the floor and on the stairs. I turned the corner and nearly hit the door of my room. I swung it open and then shut it quickly once more, locking in and going to my window to lock that as well.

I went into my walk in closet with my phone on silent and brightness set to the lowest level it could go to and locked the closet door. I sat down amidst the clothes, sometimes burrowing into the warmness that was my clothes and the idiot asshole's jacket (I stole it from him maybe five years ago?). You know, the closet was actually pretty nice.

And warm.

And all around good. I think I could fall asleep here. I grinned and pulled down a duvet from the top shelf in my closet and slowly sat down to the floor as to not make a noise, then put the duvet on me and hid underneath it, embracing the warmth and the loveliness. I shut my eyes and yawned. Yes, I think I would sleep. It's a great idea. But, what if someone picks the door and comes in and finds me?

Well, let's pray I'm awake for that then. It's just so nice in here. I drifted to sleep rather easily and came in and out of sleep rapidly for the next hour or so, and then I decided I had slept enough and would stretch my legs and arms while I stayed in the closet for the rest of eternity. I admit, I am a very shy and embarrassed person around people I know and am familiar with. But, outside of my personal circle I'm a cold hard bitch with no regrets.

I took out my phone and began to mess with it, having the volume turned all the way down to where if somebody called me, nobody would hear it and I'd still be in the safe zone. At least, I hoped. I hit the app Fruit Ninja and cut fruit for a while then moved on to a Hungry Hungry Hippos game which really wasn't fun at all but caught my attention relatively easy. It really isn't hard to catch my attention if you do it right.

Anyways, this game had gotten boring too so I stretched again and looked at the time. It had been three hours since I was in here and I imagined my jog would end soon. I slipped on jogging clothes and unlocked the closet, stepping out of it. I unlocked my door in preparation and then I unlocked my window and peered out of it, sensing the coast was clear. I jumped out of the window onto the hard ground and circled the house to the main road, then acted as if I had been jogging a while. I normally didn't sweat during exercise, so I didn't need to worry about that.

I went up to my front door and opened it, going to the living room where Viola and Johnny were. I sat by Viola and said nothing, instead watching the TV and getting a 'WTF' face at what was on the TV and why they even aired it.

"Why the fuck are you watching SpongeBob and Teenage Robot crossover porn? I don't even understand…"

-AN- Very short! By the way, someone volunteered to be my Beta, so thanks to her so much! I'm afraid I don't know her Fanfiction username, or maybe I do and forgot. Hawkward. _ Anyways, I've been on a lot of League lately and I'm starting a Draven/Katarina fanfiction soon since this one is almost to a close, (No worries, there will be a sequel!) so that's why I haven't updated. I'll try and have another chapter up by 10/25/12.


	17. Chapter 16

To be honest, Thorne was tired of all the bullshit in the world going on at her house. Two months had passed and everyone decided to move in, so she moved out. Normally, she'd scream at them and make them get out or die but this time she was just too tired for that stuff. The worst part is people would move in uninvited and expect to be taken care of and idiotic things such as that. To name a few, Shaundi (Thorne only didn't harm the woman because Viola flinched every time she mentioned killing Shaundi) and Pierce (Thorne just thought Pierce was cool.) And, of course, some other little Saints that annoyed the hell out of Thorne.

But of course, there had to be issues on the day she moved into one of her other houses. Some little pricks had decided that they wanted to be the top dogs of everywhere and had invaded Stilwater. They had decided to shoot up one of the Saints hideouts and kill the people in it.

And, everyone should know that the Boss not only refuses to tolerate that, she takes vengeance tenfold and becomes what people are frightened of. That's when the actual Saint part of Thorne comes out and that's when she becomes the hardass.

With that being said, we are now brought to the current matter at hand. Thorne was extremely pissed and walked into the meeting room in her old house with a stiff stature and a cold face.

"Enough of this babying bullshit," she spat out, beginning her sentence with a bang, "I refuse to be tolerant anymore. One of our hideouts and the Saints that were in it are gone. I want ALL of you to find out who did it and take them out. Also, no fucking complaining. Just do it, or else," she finished, looking around, daring people to speak.

"Now, since I don't trust ANY of you anymore, these are your roles. Shaundi, you need to find out who they are. Pierce, you come up with shit like you used to. Do your old job and shit. No fucking around. Johnny," she said, and stopped to think, "fuck you, just blow shit up," she finished, going to walk out.

"How do you expect me to find out?" Shaundi asked, popping her bubble gum. Thorne bit her lip and turned around.

"You're a whore! Just do it! Do it like you did before when you fucked your way to the top of everything. Or you know what, maybe I should just find out myself and dispose of you since you're utterly useless and only aggravate the living hell out of me," Thorne growled lowly and walked out, slamming the door shut and heading out to begin looking around for any clues and question the people who saw it happen.

"I get the feeling Boss doesn't like you very much," Pierce said to Shaundi, "she's still pissed off at you. I'd play your cards safe to avoid getting killed. I mean, it's near Carlos' death anniversary right now and we all know how she gets during this time. She becomes one hardass son of a bitch.."

"I know. Everything's just really fucked up for me right now. I know I'm a bitch and all and I'm not very nice to her and yeah but I can't help it."

Johnny simply sat back in silence, staring at the table. He really had nothing to say. Although, he slowly lifted his head up and said, "Tell her that. Not us. Maybe she won't put bullets in both of us then."

Pierce laughed, "Fuck that, she'll do it for fun and blame insanity! She's done it before, you know!"

Johnny grinned and chuckled, as did Shaundi, "Damn, I miss the old her. That shit was funny too. Poor guy," he said, but hardened up and said quickly, "We probably needa do what she said now so we don't die."

"Yeah, good idea, " Shaundi murmured, "I like life."

"Yeah well if you don't get to work you ain't gunna be having it for long since Boss is prolly gunna come in here and go demon on our asses," Pierce said, examining the table, "Damn, is that mahogany?"

"She isn't even here," Johnny said, getting up to go somewhere.

"Man, shut up! I'm trying to make you guys do your work!"

-an-

Omfg. I had written this a long time ago and just found it today. WHO'S GOOD AT SAVING THINGS IN THE WRONG FOLDER AND UPDATING? RAISE YOUR HAND!

-raises hand- ._.

Lol anyways sorry for the delay guys hope you like it. Btw, don't you guys love cyber bullies who won't stop bitching at you because you look younger than you are?


	18. Chapter 17: The Author is NOT Sorry

-an- I'm not sorry. Anyone know who the darkspawn is from?

"So…" An awkward glance was shot to Thorne as well as a glare shot to the giver of the glance.

"Shut up, you couldn't have done any better," Thorne said, looking away from Johnny and parking the car in the café parking lot.

"Boss, anyone could have done better than these costumes. I look like the fucking Hulk," Johnny said, shaking his head, "why are we even dressed like this?!"

"We're going into a cosplayer's café, our information contact is in there. You'll get to blow shit up soon, I promise you. Just calm down and let's go in. You look fine," Thorne said, shaking her head, "I don't see what the problem is."

"I'M A FUCKING GREEN GIANT!"

"Do you look like Wonder Woman? Are you half naked?! No? Then shut up, I have it worse off than you. Now, our contact is the one who looks like Lucan D'lere and the other one looks like Antonia Bayle. They'll be sitting by each other, arguing," Thorne said and got out of the vehicle, heading into the café.

Johnny sighed and got out of the car as well, which upon looking at it he realized that it was Jessica's car from Stilwater, aka the bitch that Thorne had crushed in the trunk, "Damn… Boss is fucking crazy. I like that…"

"What'd you say about me?" She asked, at the door.

"Ah, nothing. Keep goin in," Johnny said, catching up to her. Soon enough, both of them had sat by the Lucan and the Antonia, hearing their arguments about weakness and equality and all that shit.

"Oh, you're here. Good, good. Sorry to pick this spot but the other gang hates these cosplayers. Anyways, their name is the Darkspawn. It's pretty fucked up and I don't even think they're human. They're something out of a video game, I swear. Oh, and their nearest hideout is by the Mall. It's like 5 minutes south of it in a warehouse," Lucan started and was soon interrupted by a flying bottle.

Thorne turned her head and instantly facepalmed. A Sylvanas and Arthas had managed to begin to fight with makeshift weapons, using everything in sight. Some random out of character Varian Wrynn had decided to begin cheering on Arthas and a Tyrande was just dancing on a table with Ashe. There was a Katarina making out with a Garen on the other side of the room and a Draven flying around.

"What in the fuck? You know what, Johnny, let's just get out of here. We have enough information. This is just fucking weird, let's leave."

"I agree, boss. Can we never come back?"

"No promises… But let's just leave. FUCKING WEIRDOS! SIT THE FUCK DOWN; YOU'RE ALL OUT OF CHARACTER!"


	19. Chapter 18

Thorne and Johnny were back at the headquarters, ready to tell Shaundi and Pierce of what had happened.

"Wait, boss, shit, you can't go in there before I explain something to you," Pierce said, wincing, "We sort of got some new people in here and they're weird. But they want to help. I think?"

"What in the world is that?" Thorne heard from inside the room and then heard Shaundi's voice saying something about a phone. Thorne stopped in her tracks and looked at Pierce with a blank expression.

"They're not from this world. They claim to be from Thedas, wherever the hell that is. Three of them, one tattooed guy named Fenris who has insane silver eyes, creepy as FUCK, and pointed ears and white hair. He stuck his hand through one of the guys and almost killed him but the other guy, Anders, stopped him and said he was no better than a magister if he did it. What's a magister anyways?! Okay, okay, shit boss, don't give me that look. Anders is a blonde guy with brown eyes and he has a staff or some shit like that and he went sort of blue this one time and blamed it on some guy named Justice. And the next one is Isabela, who sort of is a whore but not really. She has brown eyes and brown hair, she's pretty. Dark skinned too. Just, don't panic when you see them. Okay?" Pierce said, out of breath by the end and opened the door, letting Johnny and Thorne in.

"Who the hell are you two?" A sultry feminime voice asked, dark eyes looking at both of them. She had a blue bandana wrapped around her head and a labret piercing as well as circle earrings. She was a very beautiful woman and had a grin on her face.

"I ought to be asking that to you three. Why the fuck are you in my house?" Thorne asked, leaning back.

"You already know our names," the Anders man said, "We're in your house because that's where the demon teleported us to. We were with Hawke on a mission and there was this blood mage who summoned up a demon and that's how we got here. Fenris, if you touch that damned wound again I will blast you from here to Orlais." Fenris rolled his eyes and stopped messing with his arm and put his hand down onto his lap. He said nothing and Thorne got the distinct impression her friend Aleksia would like him and Vera would like the other guy.

Thorne shook her head, she hadn't seen them in years though.

"Right then. This is going to seem crazy, but I guess I'll let you guys stay here. Shaundi, give them our background information and that sort of shit. Okay? I gotta go see about this new gang."

Anders raised an eyebrow, "Gang?"

"Yeah. People with guns, opposing us. Took out one of our whole crews in a hideout. Call themselves the Darkspawn. Sounds like a bunch of punks."

"Huh. That's weird. They had that in Ferelden… Had a whole blight too. I was a Grey Warden. Killed most of them. Isa, do you think they followed us through the portal?"

Thorne cut them off, "It's just humans."

AN- I'm gunna try using YWriter but I honestly have no idea how to. What are all these buttons and WHY do I have scenes? Gawd. I've heard some good things about it though. Anyways, onto the story. Fenris and Anders as well as Isabela make appearances in this story starting from here on out. They're from the Dragon Age series. I will add other DAO/DA2 characters upon request if I like them enough. Fuck you, I'm not adding Loghain. He's a dick and he knows it. I'm also introducing new characters.

dragonage wikia com/wiki/Isabela?file=IsabelaDAII png - Our lovely Isabela.

dathron deviantart com/art/DA2-Anders-266869915 - Anders, who I'm going to romance next in the game.

dragonage nexusmods com/mods/3038 - go to the pictures. this is fenris. i imagine him with a black jacket with blue feathers and pointed boots and gauntlets.

Dots go at the spaces^


End file.
